


December Six: I Can't Leave Again

by china_nightingale



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drarry, Godfather!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale
Summary: An offer is revealed.





	December Six: I Can't Leave Again

The young men walked through the park, trees silhouettes against the early-darkening sky. It was 4 o’clock but already the sun had set, the paved pathway twinkling with the reflection of festive lights.

 

It had been a long day crammed into busy shops. There were only a few gifts left to purchase - Ron was difficult to buy for, and Harry always had the hardest time with Teddy. He wanted his gifts to fill everything the boy might miss.

 

Eventually Draco dragged him to a bench. “Sit. Your aimless pacing is wearing me out.”

 

“It can’t be pacing if I’m heading somewhere,” Harry insisted, knowing what was coming he continued, “and nowhere in particular is still somewhere.”

 

The look in the Draco’s eyes told Harry that he needed to give more. They hadn’t addressed his excursion yesterday, and he also knew (and Draco knew) it wasn’t just about that.

 

“They want me to transfer to the continent. Work between Ukraine and Romania,” he started, sitting and trying to catch Draco’s eyes.

 

A pink lip worried between teeth before a hand on the chin lifted grey eyes to green.

 

“But I won’t leave again. Not unless you want to come with me.”

 

 


End file.
